User blog:Lissamel123/Silly Headcanons II: Electric Boogaloo
Because I need more of these? This one's gonna be a bit more split, though. I'll have my regular headcanons, but I've also concocted some character themes. Please note that all headcanons apply to the Pixels and Polygons 'verse and don't necessarily apply to any other 'verses. Also if I mention your character...Sorry. Hope that's all cool. Headcanons *Scaredy's teddy-babble is a distant offshoot of Animalese; ergo, Dr. Shrunk can understand it fine. *Simon fears being forgotton; Sofia fears losing herself; Takashi fears slaying anyone through magic; Honey fears not mattering; Vanessa fears being unable to help; Harold fears making others unhappy; Magnilde fears not being in control; Scaredy fears hurting anyone; TED fears entropy; Scotch fears never being accepted; Alexander fears being insufficient; Parker fears feeling their own demise; Macaron fears being completely ignored; Nephew fears failure; Thomas fears being looked down upon; Rho fears the unknown. *Due to TED lacking his purple (morality) wires, he'll sometimes decide to do things 'just to see how they'll react'. This lead to an event in which he hacked off Scaredy's hands with a pair of scissors to watch her squirm. He'd never seen someone so calmly sew their hands back on in his life. *TED also has a little bag filled with his reprogramming tools--A boxcutter, a screwdriver, needlenose pliers, and electrical tape. He uses this on other robots if he thinks the way they're acting will 'get in his way'. He also keeps a hammer nearby, just in case anyone takes it a little tooI far. *Nat can be actually seen by non-narrators if you have a high enough perception for magic. She appears as a demure-looking blonde in teal and yellow. The only non-narrator who can regularly see her is Voltar, natch. *Harold is the only one of Lissa's characters with two parents being confirmed. Sofia says, however, that her mother is Carmen (under the assumption she is the blonde in pink seen during Don's first intro movie). *Boys and girls are allowed to room together because the school's rated T and you can't get away with that sort of thing in a T-rated school. M, maybe, but certainly not T. Don't want L.O.G. bumping the ratings up, oooh, then where would we be... *Master Core does exist. Master Hand would rather not talk about it. *Most students can inherently speak the language of the country their game originated in. Takashi, for example, speaks fluent Japanese; and the Outfielder blatantly prefers French to English. *Ammonia is totally unaware if she's supposed to be the next Bonehilda or Grim Reaper, but she'll jump that hurdle when she gets there. *Everyone thinks there's something going on between Mr. Birdland and Officer Wagon, but they're not quite admitting anything yet. *Vanessa and Scaredy change into more animalistic forms when they leave the school. Dr. Shrunk could have become more humanized, but feverishly declined the offer. *While most people evoke L.O.G.'s name as their deity (obviously); Mario characters present for the events of Super Paper Mario will evoke Grambi, and The Sims Medieval characters will evoke The Watcher. There are people who disbelieve in L.O.G., but those people...Don't usually make it far when their diety is a physical being. *Weber will only spit out his trademark phrase (Hey, kid...Wanna see some magic?) if he's about to deliberately screw you over. Or make you a Darkling, but that's a whole 'nother can of worms. *Scaredy cannot cook, but she can bake fantastically. *If she never becomes a professional baseball star, Shasta has no qualms with owning a bridal botique. *In terms of the sliding scale of game-counted-ness: Officially released games by the big-name companies (Nintendo, Sony, Sega, what have you) count the most, followed by'' indie titles'', arcade games, and'' mobile games'', in that order. After that, everything gets...Murky. Flash games count, but only as often as adaption games, and those other, technically 'games' but kinda-sorta-not-really (think Fallen London or Board Game Online) count even less often. In terms of weapons and other objects, though, absolutely anything is fair game. *Ambros is a nightmare fetishist and goes out of his way to find horror game spawn and incessantly pester them for a chance at some of those thrills. *Nat loathes TED. If she's feeling particularly mean-spirited, she may urge Scaredy to defluff him on the basis of 'well, he's going to die anyway, it's his fate. May as well.' Note that this train of thought can apply to anyone with the same fate, but TED gets it applied the most, and often the harshest, considering Scaredy and TED are frequently in close proximity. *Mr. Bonaparte began teaching history to forget about his own past. Though he still twitches sometimes when someone speaks French. *Magnilde can play the clarinet. And surprisingly well, too. *To keep up his facade, TED frequently lies about his grades. Also, everyone assumes he's never actually read his so-called 'favorite book' (I Have No Mouth and I Must Scream) because...Well...He's a moron. But he has. Many times. He can quote it. *It's become a minor in-joke among Valve characters to ask when number three's coming out--Since, as we all know, Valve cannot count to three. The day a Valve game becomes a trilogy will be a full-blown party. *Scotch loves baggy sweaters and will frequently wear them--With similarly baggy pants if they feel more like a boy that day, or with cute leggings if they feel more like a girl. *The exact qualifications for being 'exiled to the Parable' is unknown. It's generally assumed that it can only happen to Valve characters, but since the only concrete specification is 'you will start hearing narrators', it's hard to say. Goes without saying that TED's babble about such a thing does not comfort Scaredy in the slightest. And...Don't bother asking the Storyteller about it. That'll get you nowhere fast. *Magnilde has wicked little facinations with vivisections. Anyone who looks unconventional to her, she wants to operate on, see what makes them tick. Arthur most recently. She's got a lot of interesting syringes she just wants to stick him with... *Adding to this, Magnilde deliberately antagonizes Shard by asking all about Dark Matter. And the problem is, her reason--She's a doctor, and thusly, would want to know of all ailments--Makes perfect sense, so of course she can't be possessed. Shard never answers straight, though, and it generally ends in a little scuffle. *Gregory and Ambros have possibly the worst relationship you can imagine, to the point where not one month goes by without at least three attempts at poisoning. Ironically, Gregory is failing science. *Nobody's completely sure where there's a seperate class for dance, as well as two different classes for both weapons and combat, but also nobody's really complaining, so... *Students can experiance a variety of dreamscapes when they fall asleep. The lucky ones get Nightopia. The unlucky ones get LSD: Dream Emulator-type horrors. Many students keep dream journals on hand, just to exchange dreams and talk about just what exactly they saw that night. *Scotch and Simon don't always get along too well, since Simon thinks match-three games are a little too 'simple' for his obviously more sophisticated tastes. Scotch innocently points to the candy bombs and fudge squares and layers of cake that later levels of his are plagued by. And then Simon gets all huffy like, oh, well, aren't you fancy, you got candy. *Vanessa always knows more then she should...And often lets things that logically she shouldn't know slip. *Sofia is more in love with being in love then she is with any one person, though that doesn't stop her from thinking boys should totally fawn over her like right now. *All couples that exist in Game High will, indeed, have to break up when they're shipped back to their usual games. Honey and Simon have promised to scour the seven seas for a way to find one another again. *Scaredy likes being around Scotch, since they always have surplus candy they're more then willing to hand over to her. They're nice and generous, and she likes that. Nat thinks it's all a ploy. *Chiffon has a thing for Alois because he's a knight and stuff so they're totally meant to be, right?~ *Death is not always finite in Game High--If Miriana can't patch you up, Weber most certainly has an enchantment to help you out. This doesn't mean you should go about doing dangerous things, though--That'd just be unwise. *One of Shasta's idols is Bad Girl. She dressed up as her for the Halloween party. Obviously this does nothing to calm Scaredy's nerves, so Shasta doesn't talk about it much. *The Outfeilder and Shasta are both on the same baseball team. The former is feverishly against joining the Waluigi Spitballs, though. The...The actual team, not what Shasta calls her group of friends, let's clarify. *Sofia is under the impression that all Russians can be healed with soda pop. Literally everyone else has tried to explain that this is most certainly not the case, but does she listen, nooooo... *Alexander is actually pretty okay at vocal mimicry. *Scaredy did not attend the Halloween party, because she personally wanted to dress up as Cocoa Cookie, but Nat was very loudly adamant that she dress up like Springtrap. Scaredy decided to take a third option and just not go. *Chiffon is MtF trans, and very open about it. If you say anything mean to her about this, she'll smack you around. *A game's art style does usually influence the student in question. Some students look like they're made from different mediums, some are more pixellated, some are papery, others paint-like, cel-shaded, or a little more blocky. It's a pretty interesting spectacle. *Honey's hair is an absolute nightmare to brush out, so most of the time she's parading around in full messy-haired glory. She ties it back strictly only to fight. *Weber has been fired from Game High three times. He always comes back. Always. They've just given up firing him. *All students are conciously aware of how their game is seen to the mortals who buy them. Simon knows he's an underrated gem, Scaredy knows her game was called repetitive and not too good, Scotch knows their game is worryingly popular. It can be rather intimidating if you're from a more popular game and expected to uphold it's standards. *Prof. Pumplestickle and Pumpkinhead cannot speak. *Despite her thing against WarioWare, Honey has nothing against Rhythm Heaven. ''Pudding does, however. Pudding is against all rhythm games that are not ''Space Channel 5. *Shasta is actually kind of afraid of turning into an assist trophy. She's pretty sure it's a scary experiance. *Macaron can play the standing bass. *Vanessa once tried to employ Alexander as an assistant, seeing as he's a ghost and could help with the sneaky stuff. It ended so horribly that now Vanessa will never talk to Alexander again. *Parker loves, loves, loves ''Freezer Bunnies! He sleeps with a stuffed Freezer Bunny and feels no shame in admitting that. *Vanessa has been in detention at least five times for trying to use spy equptment to cheat on tests. *Unsurprisingly, neither TED nor HALE can get close to Parker. Parker just gets antsy around robots, 'specially robots known to be ''evil. ''Not that TED isn't trying to become friends with Parker, for...Reasons he won't explain. *Meganekko-chan seems to resemble a placeholder student more than she does an actual person. Meganekko will carefully remind you that those placeholders have no ''faces, and she does. And also she has glasses. And kneesocks. Not a placeholder. *Parker is no stranger to sleep paralysis. H-hey, one more reason not to sleep, right? *The band room keeps equiptment from Rock Band ''(microphone, guitar, bass, drums, and keyboard) in a storage room. Mr. Birdland doesn't like anyone starting their own rock bands. This stops absolutely nobody. *The debugging room is a remnant of the school's early days, used to test various school mechanics. Usually, only the Hands could access it. *The Outfielder is very cynical towards games that become popular in a sudden burst--Like, say, ''Undertale or Five Nights at Freddy's. He can be particularly cold towards those 'flash in the pan' games. *There is a Game High Student Council. The hall monitor is the most well-known of them. *The art teacher, Mr. Blob, has a nasty habit of leaving paint tracks wherever he goes. It's annoying to the janitors, but there's kind of nothing that can be done about it. *Scotch has a...Small, little, very very very teeny crush on their roommate Competer. If everyone could stay hush-hush about it, that would be much appreciated. *Don't ask Parker about the Sister Location. Just...Just don't. *There's a...Worrying amount of underground drug use going on in Game High, not necessarily limited to Niece and Nephew's Joy perscriptions. Officer Wagon is currently trying to crack down a little harder on that. *While students are usually trained in the ways of combat more akin to a beat-'em-up, one is able to ask Mr. Threepwood for more specialized fighting tutoring, like for 2D fighting games, RPG fighting mechanics, or something a little more strategy-fighting. *Students are most accustomed to the time periods their games are set in--Nephew in the sixties, Magnilde in the (very fictionalized) fourties, etc. Due to this, Parker's home game seems to jump between the eighties and the ninties every other week. *Don't bother asking Rho about the Zelda timeline. It won't have a satisfying answer. *L.O.G. has two trusted assistants, under the names Jasper Wormsworth and Aria Goodhalo. They keep watch over the Game Afterlife, home of dead franchises, scrapped characters, and what have you. *Game High has an official summer camp, Camp DLC. Every student will usually attend camp at least once. *There is a Game City outside of Game High, where students who don't want to go back to their game (for one reason or another) can usually go. It looks like something straight out of SimCity. **Game City has many fun places to visit, like a high-end (and probably overpriced) fantasy item shop, a nightclub known as The Inventory, and little resteraunts where if you're dining alone they'll have a Waddle Dee eat across from you for company. If you're lucky, you might even get to take a tour of L.O.G.'s video game factory! **Speaking of The Inventory, Magnilde is actually extremely good at poker. Vanessa is hoping to get some lessons in it from some freelance policemen, since all she understands right now is Go Fish. *Parker finds Tattletail dolls...Weirdly endearing. He wouldn't really want to own one (they still give him the creeps), but he doesn't mind them. The same can't be said for the old cartoon character Bendy, who frankly unnerves Parker quite a bit. Both Nephew and Magnilde really love that dancing demon, though. Go figure. *L.O.G. has not beaten Battletoads. Also, stop asking him about Battletoads, please. *If you're brave enough to apply, you can actually get a job in L.O.G.'s video game factory! ...At least, that's what the posters say. We're not really sure if anybody's applied yet. *They say there's a shady figure lurking around the game world, someone who can give you anything you want, but for steep, steep, steep prices. They call him the GameShark. Character Themes Note that 'general' applies to Pixels and Polygons as a whole and some songs will not make any sense until later. Themes, of course, will be added as I go. Those marked with an asterisk (*) have an official swear-word-warning, so take heed. General: 'New Soul // C'mon // One Foot // The Bird and the Worm // KABOOM! // Pretend // Entertainment // Pit of Vipers '''Simon: 'Eridan's Theme // Tsunami // Hello, My Treacherous Friends // In All My Dreams I Drown (*) // March to the Sea '''Sofia: Candy // Chewing Gum // Queen Bella's Ball // This Saturday Morning Cartoon is Over! // Hellish Paradise // Peach Lady Takashi: 'Magic // The Killing Type (*) // Does Not Compute // Kefka's Theme // Dimentio, Charming Magician // Madness '''Honey: 'We've Got a Score to Settle // You Are a Pirate (*) // To the Sea // Hurry Up! 'Vanessa: 'Make a Move // Pursuit ~ Lying Coldly 'Harold: 'Determination // Hope // Dreams of Our Generation '''Magnilde: Dr. Sawbones // E.R. // Wellness Center // Showing Him the Door Scaredy / Nat: 'Pet (*) // Red-Green-Yellow-Yellow // Ghost of Rattman // N's Room // Dreams Dreams ~Sweet Snow~ '''TED: 'Bittersweet // Cog in the Machine // Stupid (*) // Caught like a Fly (*) // Trust Me // Wheatley Science '''Scotch: Blood Sugar Love // The Quiz // Little Game // Crystal Choir Alexander: Neighbour // Don't Mess With Me (*) // My Evil Plan to Save the World // Blood 'n Bones 'Macaron: 'Sugar Sundae // The Dirty Side of the Street 'Parker: 'Hello // Echo (*) // This House is a Circus (*) // A Fate Worse Than Death // Asleep 'Nephew: 'The Sun Always Shines on TV // & 'Thomas: 'Don't Break the Rules // The Watchword's Hour 'Rho: 'Reflection (Mirror Night) // Temporal Shenanigans Category:Blog posts